The present invention relates to a driving mechanism for a door lock and, more particularly, to an adjustable driving mechanism for a panic door lock.
A typical panic door lock mounted to a panic door includes a press bar mounted to a side of the panic door and a lock body inside the panic door. The lock body includes a latch bolt movable between an extended, latching position and a retracted, unlatching position and a retractor for moving the latch bolt from the extended position to the retracted position. A driving mechanism is operably connected between the latch bolt and the press bar. The driving mechanism includes a draw member abutting the retractor. When the press bar is pressed, the draw bar urges the retractor to move, causing retraction of the latch bolt. However, in a case that the driving mechanism is installed in a position such that a spacing exists between the draw member and the retractor, the draw member travel idly through the spacing without moving the retractor when the press bar is pressed. As a result, the latch bolt can not move to its fully retracted, unlatching position, adversely affecting operation of the door and requiring troublesome reinstallation of the driving mechanism.
A need exists for an adjustable driving mechanism for a panic door lock such that the position of the draw member relative to the retractor can be adjusted to avoid troublesome reinstallation of the driving mechanism.